Most ratchet wrenches have some play in their ratchet mechanisms. While not always apparent, this play prevents a mechanic from utilizing the full swing of a wrench's handle to turn a nut or bolt. When working in confined areas, such as automobile engine compartments, it may be difficult, if not impossible, to turn a nut or bolt with a conventional ratchet wrench. Unfortunately, it is difficult to determine in advance which areas are too small for a particular ratchet wrench to operate. So, much time and effort can be squandered in the trial and error process to find out.